Family
by HermioneRose
Summary: Family will always be your friends. 46 out of my 100 theme challenge!


**Author's Note: Well, here's another challenge from me! This one-shot centers around Ryan and Sharpay, as Sharpay learns that family will always be your friends. I'll be doing a new story by this weekend, so watch out for that! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Family Can Be Your Friends**

There was a one time Sharpay Evans would consider Ryan Evans, her twin brother, a friend.

Of course, he wasn't a girl (obviously), but he knew more about her than the Sharpettes ever did: why she liked Zeke, how she became friends with Haylie, and when she was going to go into a chocolate chip cookie binge or a Ben And Jerry's mood.

Those were things she would _never _mention to a fellow Sharpette.

And sure: she knew the old saying "your best friends are your family", but to her, Ryan would always be her _brother_, and nothing more.

It was a Friday night, and since she knew Zeke would be away with the guys, and Ryan would be at Haylie's for their annual movie nights, she was stuck with just herself, and the night maid.

Curled up on the couch, she flipped through the channels of the television set, wearing an expressionless look on her face, and Ryan came into the livingroom just then, and sat down beside her.

She looked up, and paused her channel surfing.

"Aren't you going over to Haylie's for the night?" Sharpay asked, sitting up, and Ryan shook his head, grinning as he did.

"No. She and Gabriella are having a girl's night in. No boys allowed." Ryan told her jokely, and Sharpay gave him a half-smile.

"Oh."

"What about you? What are you doing tonight?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay looked at the television set.

"Channel surfing."

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Is this what you do when no one is around?" he asked, and Sharpay just looked at him as if Ben And Jerry's just went out of business.

"No, this isn't what I do!"

Ryan got off the couch, and pulled out the movie chest, and dug through the movies until he found her favorite movie, and showed it to her.

"Did you want to watch _The Parent Trap_?"

Sharpay smirked at him.

"Your just using me to fill in for Haylie, right?"

"Of course not! Your not filling in for anyone." Ryan stated, as he popped in the movie, and Sharpay smiled at him.

"Then, you must feel sorry for me."

Ryan paused the movie, and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Shar, that's not true. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm here on a Friday night, and everyone else is doing something! Even _you _have plans with Haylie!"

Ryan bit his lower lip, but it formed into a smile.

"Your doing right now, aren't you? Watching a movie with me?"

She couldn't help it: his smiles were like Zeke's treats.

They were so catching!

Sharpay smiled, and glanced at him.

"I guess your right."

Ryan unpaused the movie, and the two blondes contuined to the watch the movie.

There was another thing about Ryan: he knew she loved _The Parent Trap_, and when they were growing up, she assumed that she and Ryan were the children of two very famous parents.

But, of course, that never happened, and Sharpay holded up in her room for two weeks.

"Hey, don't be like Haylie, okay? I don't want you falling alseep on me as well!"

Sharpay shook her head, and realized she had rested her head on Ryan's shoulder, and she sat up straight.

"Oh...um...sorry." Sharpay mumbled, and Ryan smiled at her.

"Atleast you don't liturally fall asleep on me like Haylie does."

Sharpay laughed, as she imagined the scene perfectly: Haylie had a tendacy to fall asleep during a movie, and she witnessed the weirdness of it all during a recent movie marathon at the Evans' mansion not too long ago.

"Your right. Be thankful I don't do that."

"I already am, Shar."

When the movie was over, it was well past eleven-thirty, and Sharpay and Ryan both got up.

"Well, I guess we better get to bed...I have stuff to do tomorrow."

Sharpay smiled as she followed him up the stairs.

"With Haylie?" she asked playfully, and Ryan nodded, a blush was crawling up his cheeks.

"Were baby-sitting Lilly tomorrow, so I better be rested for that."

Sharpay was about to go into her room, but then she stopped.

"Ryan?" she asked, and Ryan stopped as well.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Sharpay gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

Ryan returned her smile.

"No problem. Good-night."

Sharpay nodded as he was closing his door.

"Good-night, brother."

Hanging out with Ryan was probably one of the best nights she ever had.

Now she believed why family will always be your bestest friends.


End file.
